The present invention relates to apparatus for heating copier photoreceptors and more particularly, to an apparatus for transmitting power from a power source to a heater located within a copier.
Some photoconductive members in electrostatographic machines in the past have been affected by environmental temperatures to such an extent that at times of low temperature, surface potential of photoreceptors becomes high, and in the event that an electrostatic latent image is formed on the surface of the photoconductive members by a process of electrophotography, contrast between a region of an electrostatic latent image and regions other that the first mentioned region normally referred to as background becomes low, thus causing copies of less than desired quality to be produced. Temperature excursions of photoconductive members result in voltage variations which cause copy (density background) variations.